


Drink you away

by SweetLoving



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dark Zayn, Drinks, F/M, French Kissing, Grinding, In Public, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, dominant zayn, restroom sex, sex in a pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie tries to forget about her jerk of an ex-boyfriend with alcohol. As it gets darker and she gets drunker she meets Zayn outside of the pub. He doesn't give two shits about the girls feelings, all he cares about his to resolve the sexual tension between her and him and to pound into her hard. Lucky for him she likes obeying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink you away

“I can’t drink you away, I’ve tried Jack, I’ve tried Gin, I’ve tried all of their friends, but I can’t drink you away. All these rocks I can’t swim out of this skin I'm living in.” Justin Timberlake’s rather deep and unique voice rang through the gloomy and ill-lit London pub “Now tell me, baby, don't they make a medicine for heart break, ooh? Tell me, baby, oh, yeah, now don't they make a medicine for heart break?” a warm breath fanned Perrie’s ear shell before a small voice slurred the words into her ear “you know” a hiccup was audible “we might despite what Justin, fuck me, Timberlake is singing be able to drink him away.” small and long fingers, piano fingers some might call them, brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of the beautiful girls face, before tucking it gently behind her little ear. After a sigh and long pause Perrie finally spoke up “It’s so much easier said than done Leigh-Anne” she stirred her gin-tonic with the little black straw “I really loved him, nobody could ever compare to him.” She propped her elbow up on the counter, leaning her head onto her right hand as she turned to look into Leigh-Anne’s dark brown almost black eyes another frustrated sigh escaped her slightly chapped lips. “God Perrie you only dated that douche, for what, six weeks or something? You two didn’t even have sex because” her fingers formed air quotes “sex before marriage is bad.” Leigh-Anne huffed out in slight pain; squinting her eyes at Perrie who was just giggling with her left hand covering her mouth. The dark haired beauty rubbed the spot on her arm that just earned a rather hard slap for the words that just left her mouth. “That’s what you get for saying shit like that Lee.” the blonde smiled sweetly at her girlfriend before bringing the glass up to her lips and gulping the contents down in one go. She placed the glass back down on the counter, her hand rather shaky as the liquid burned down her throat. “I think I am going to dance, you know that might take my mind off of things or something like that.” The smaller girl hopped off the bar stool and walked directly over to the dance floor, she didn’t care that she was surrounded by only couples and sweaty bodies that brushed against each other’s. Her hips swayed to the beat, and her eyes fluttered close thinking that would maybe help her feel the rhythm and move her body in the right way. Half an hour and a few nasty ass grabs later she strutted back over to her friend that was just downing the third shot of the night so far. “Hey you could have told me you are doing shots.” Perrie pouted and snatched the last shot out of Leigh-Anne’s piano fingers, spilling half of the Tequila on the bar counter and her fingers before drinking the bitter shot. “You know snatching things out of other people’s hands isn’t really nice, therefore you are joining me for a smoke now, no excuses this time.” Perrie groaned in response before standing up and following Leigh-Anne out of the pub and into the dark and cold night.  
Leigh-Anne’s right hand slid into the pocket of her skintight jeans, which hugged her curves in all the right places, to pull out a pack of cigs, she placed one between her lips before lighting it. She puffed the smoke out, leaving it hanging thick in the air before it disappeared into the dark. The sound of the roaring engine of a motorbike was hearable in the distance. After a few more puffs and exhales of the smoke, Leigh-Anne flicked the bud away and stomped it out, just to be sure. Seconds later a black motorbike pulled up at the curb, the guy the bike belonged to was dressed in all black, he slowly swung himself off of the bike and took off the helmet, running his gloved hand through his spiked up dark hair. He placed the helmet down by his bike before locking it up and walking over to the entrance of the pub.  
Both girls couldn’t take their eyes off the handsome man that was passing them; their breaths got caught in their throats when he turned around to face the girls. “Didn’t your mothers tell you that staring at strangers is rude?” he snarled with his right eyebrow raised. Damn his voice was deep and you could hear his accent loud and clear, he wasn’t from around London. “Don’t you two lasses speak English or are you deaf?” he raised his voice this time, letting go of the handle of the door, taking a step closer to them. “uhm, oh no we heard you loud and clear, just it’s not really common-“ Perrie’s words got cut off midsentence by the mysterious stranger “not really common for you not to be showered with compliments, pretty girl huh?” a smirk played at the corners of his lips as he step forward once again, closing the distance between them. “Well, I don’t really care how you posh London girls get treated, I speak my mind, and either you are okay with it or you aren’t.” he shrugged his shoulders before turning to look at Leigh-Anne, “I saw you were smoking, mind handing me the lighter?” his hand reached forward, not really leaving Leigh-Anne an option to say no, she passed him the lighter with a roll of her eyes “don’t roll your eyes at me, that isn’t friendly either.” a low chuckle left his lips before he placed the bud between his lips and light the cigarette, sliding it back into the brunettes pocket. She huffed audible “Who told you, you could touch me, jerk.” The last word left her mouth in a mumble, making sure he wouldn’t hear it, because quite frankly she already had enough of his attitude. The three of them stood there in silence, but not the nice one, where you felt like there was no need to say anything, it was the awkward kind of silence where you just wished for a black hole to appear under your feet and take you away. “So what brought you here, you know to London? I mean it’s pretty obvious you aren’t from around here.” Perrie fiddled with her fingers as she tried to avoid his gaze, “Well” he shrugged his shoulders and took a rather long drag before speaking up again “I am not from around town yes, I am actually from up north, Bradford to be precise. And I got down here for a better chance of starting in the tattoo industry and maybe meet some hot birds.” “Birds, as in the feathery animals that can fly?” Perrie asked rather confused with his choice of words, he chuckled before replying “No, as in girls, that’s how we call them up north.” A blush crept onto the blonde’s face, as she simply nodded in embarrassment “Well good luck with that then, I think we are heading back in, right Lee?” She didn’t wait for her friends reply, she simply tugged her over to the entrance as warm, soft yet still rough fingers curled around her wrist, pulling her slightly back “Wait, I never caught your name, I am Zayn, Zayn Malik, and I think I should actually pay you some shots for being such a jerk earlier.” “Perrie, and Edwards is that last name, Tequila silver are my favorite shots, so what are we waiting for?” a grin was plastered on her face, she made her way back in with Leigh-Anne on her coat-tails, Zayn followed suit. The warmth of the pub engulfed the three, their tensed shoulders relaxed more with every passing second.  
“I got my eyes on you, you are everything I see, I want your high love and emotion endlessly. I can’t get over you, you left your mark on me.” Played in the background, Zayn moved his lips along to Drake’s singing with his eyes fixed on the blonde girl that was currently sitting down on the bar stool to his right. He lowered his body down, pressing his chest against the counter top of the bar gently “Four Tequila shots and whatever the lady,” he nodded towards Leigh-Anne “is having.” The bartender started to work his magic, filling four shot glasses with the caramel colored shot in one go before grabbing a slim and long glass, pouring some Grey Goose Vodka into it before adding tonic water and a squeeze of lime juice, passing the glasses over the counter and in front of Zayn. Zayn’s big and rough hand slid into his right back pocket taking some money out and sliding it over the counter to the barkeeper “Keep the rest.” The guy behind the counter mumbled a thank you before serving another customer. “Drink up, pretty.” “Thank you, Zayn.” Perrie brushed her lips over his right cheek in a thankful manner before downing one shot after the other, leaving the boy from Bradford speechless. Zayn followed Perrie’s example, not wanting to look like a pussy and gulped the bitter liquid down in one go.  
Several shots and losing Leigh-Anne to someone on the dance floor later Perrie was pressed against the counter with her back and Zayn’s chest only a few inches away from hers. “You have here a little something.” The pad of his right thumb brushed over her bottom lip, wiping the remains of the previous shots off of her plump lip, his eyes flickered from her lips up to her eyes and back down. Perrie’s breath got caught in the back of her throat as his lips brushed over hers. This wasn’t really what she had in mind for tonight, she thought she would end up crying over her ex-boyfriend now here she was pressing her lips rougher against the taller guy’s.  
His arms sneaked around her small waist, closing the gap between their chests as her fingers curled around the back of his neck. Zayn was everywhere he was all present, his scent that drove her crazy was the only thing she was breathing in, the taste of his lips upon hers, the warmth of his body radiating making her weak in her knees, she didn’t even mind his stubbles scrubbing against her skin, roughly caressing it and leaving it red and sensitive. The kiss got more demanding and heated when the small girl tugged harshly on the hair that was on the back of his neck, he lowly grunted against her lips, parting his swollen lips slightly. Perrie slipped her tongue in and rubbed it against his wet and warm one, exploring his mouth curiously before swirling the tip of her tongue around Zayn’s. Their moans where muffled by the heated kissed yet people sitting or standing close by could still hear them even over the loud rock music that was playing. Her hips rocked and grinded against his teasingly, a small moan slipped her lips every now and then when his growing erection pressed against her upper left thigh. He tugged on her bottom lip and let it snap back before pulling completely away from the kiss. “I need you right now.” Was growled into her ear in a hushed tone, she gulped before replying rather shyly “My flat is nearby, only around a fifteen minutes’ walk from here.” He shook his head from side to side to which she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Perrie,” he pressed a kiss to her temple “I said” his lips trailed kisses down the side of her face and to the nap of her neck “I need you know, meaning I have no time to walk over to your flat and act like I actually give a shit about undressing you.” He nipped on her collarbone, covering her creamy skin in several small bruises. “Oh” Perrie said as realization seeped in.  
His big hand interlaced with her small one, squeezing it gently. On their way over to the restrooms, Zayn pushed a few people out of his way not even bothering to mumble a ‘Sorry’. He nudged the door open with his shoulder, letting Perrie walk in first before following her in suit and tugging her into a free stall. It took them a few attempts to find one that wasn’t occupied with either people throwing up or consuming drugs. Yeah by Usher was blasting through the loud speakers as Zayn pushed Perrie up against the stall and locking the door behind them. The faint noise of someone snorting cocaine in the other stall was audible as he stripped out of his leather jacket; he tossed it carelessly to the dirty floor. Perrie’s eyes scanned his toned and in ink covered arms, she always had a thing for guys with sleeves, there was just something about them. “Off” his index finger gestured to her skin tight red dress that stopped midway over her knees. “I need help with the zipper, tho.” She said in a small voice, turning around with her back facing him, he moved her hair over her left shoulder before unzipping her dressed and stripping it off of her. The dress fell down to the floor and pooled at her ankles, she slowly stepped out of it and kicked it over to his jacket before turning around again. “Fuck.” he licked his lips as he shamelessly let his eye roam her body. With a harsh tug on the roots of her knees she was forced to her knees, with another tug she met eyes with Zayn. His free hand unzipped and popped the button of his pants, letting them slide down his legs, he also tugged his boxers down to his knees, nodding at her as she knew what she was in for. She quickly stripped out of her soaked panties. His left hand remained in her hair, fisting it tightly while his right hand wrapped around his shaft, he moved his dick to slap her cheek with it several times before tracing her lips with it.  
Her mouth fell open with the heavy weight of his thick cock pressed against her bottom lip; she wrapped her still swollen lips around the head of his dick, nibbling on his tip with the tip of her tongue pressing into the slit. His head was tilted back in pleasure with low grunts leaving his mouth every now and then. She sucked more of his hard member into her small and warm mouth from time to time until she was chocking and gagging on his dick. The tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes as he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat with every thrust of his hips. She replaced her mouth with her hand, fisting his cock and tugging on his sensitive skin with every upstroke of her hand. “Look at you being a little slut.” he smirked wide, watching Perrie sucking on his balls while pumping his erection quickly, giving it a squeeze every now and then. Her teeth grazed over the sensitive skin of his balls as she fondled them with her free hand. With a harsh tug on the roots of her hair she was back up on her feet. “Close the lid of the toilet and kneel down on it with your back facing me, and fucking hurry.” Left his lips as he lowered his upper half to take a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans before he stepped out of them, he also decided to slip his boxers off all the way throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes that was forming on the left to the toilet. While Zayn was busy tearing the wrapper open carefully and rolling the condom over his thick cock, Perrie did as she was told, closing the lid and kneeling down on it with her legs spread as far as possible and her palms pressed against the cold wall tiles. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his right arm hook under her arm and wrap around her chest, covering her boobs. Her nipples hardened into his forearm when the fingers of his left hand curled around her hip bone, gripping onto it tightly. Perrie’s back was pressed tightly against Zayn’s fit chest, he lowered himself slightly to rub the tip of his already leaking cock down her entrance and clit, he pressed his shaft against her pussy, “Grind on it babe.” Almost as soon as the words left his mouth she was grinding back and forth on his shaft, with her clit and entrance rubbing up against his hard dick. She removed a hand from the walled and dug her nails into his forearm as her wetness was dripping down onto his shaft.  
Zayn’s name slipped out of her mouth in a few drawn out and slightly whiney moans as he suddenly pushed into her, taking her by surprise. Her nails scratched his forearm bloody as his hips rocked back and forth with his dick sliding in and out of her tight and warm pussy. By now his dick was slicked up by her wetness making it really easy for him to pound into her mercilessly. The blond girl started to rock her hips back to meet each and every of his thrusts which only made him bottoming out, she felt herself being stretched open wide and filled up. The feeling of his hard dick brushing her walls every time it slid back in was amazing. Their breathing was heavy and almost matching, he growled into her ear every now and then sending goose bumps down her spine. Zayn’s thrusts started to quicken to match to the beat of the upbeat music that was playing lowly in the background. He pulled out to his tip before slamming his entire fully erect dick back in and nudging her g-spot with his throbbing tip. “Let- let me ride you.” She panted out, pulling herself off of his dick as she stood up from the toilet lid. “I’d love that.” He sat down on the lid and pulled her onto his lap, with her straddling his thighs. Perrie held onto his shoulders tightly as she lowered herself onto his hard dick, they both moaned in unison when Zayn’s dick slid back into her. After staying still on top of him she started to rock her hips back and forth. His eyes fluttered close, with his long lashes leaving shadows on his cheek bones.  
Her hands were tightly in the grip of his big hands as he thrust up into her, snapping his hips forward every now and then, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. “I am c-close.” Perrie moaned out quietly, she looked down to see Zayn sucking small bruises into the skin of her boobs, marking her. She was turned by the slight pain and by the thought of having to explain how this love bites got there. When his tongue swirled around her right nipple she couldn’t hold it in for much longer, the movement of her hips grew sloppier as his dick slid in and out of her soaking pussy. With a few more hard strokes of Zayn, Perrie was squirting all over his dick and lower stomach, her teeth dug into her bottom lip so harshly that it brought out blood. He pulled away from her nipple to watch her slowly come down from her high. The grip on her hips remained as he slid out of her and lifted her up onto her feet. “I want you to get on your knees once again baby, be good for me.” He murmured looking at her lustfully. As she lowered herself onto her knees, he stood up and rolled the condom off of his still hard and throbbing cock. His right hand wrapped around his shaft and with a few upstrokes he was jizzing all over her perky tits. She leaned forward, licking the cum off his tip and sucking him clean. Zayn was slightly writhing under her touch with the moans getting caught in the back of his throat.  
He pulled her up and into a messy kiss with their tongues swirling around each other’s lazily and him sucking his cum off of the tip of her tongue. They separated to take a few deep breathes. “You should give me your number, you know so we can do this again and I can eat you out next time.” a dark blush crept onto her face “Sounds like a good idea to me.” She said as she slid her still wet panties back on. They both got dressed rather hurriedly. Zayn let Perrie walk out of the stall first after unlocking the door, they headed over to the sinks to clean themselves up. “I will be at the bar waiting for you with a drink.” Zayn said as he made his way out of the men’s restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
